Tha Fetterk Ex Seravat
I. Heed the words of the Prophet he who knows wisdom and glory; As I to tell you the tales of how a god befallen from his pristine grace into the fates of the forgotten by the hands of one mortal: the Champion of Flames II. As I recall my memory grim reminder of ages allow me first to invoke the whisperer that delivered this tale into my ears "Neiade, daughter of rivers daughter of the seas, spirit of insight and poetry" III. "It is I Seravat, the Prophet your friend and protegee the time has come come quickly to my side there are words to be spoken and written by me and I cannot do it without your assistance!" IV. As your eyes may not see through this veil of words Neiade is my most beloved Anima she is the Sophia of my being a muse daughter of Tagus one out of five sisters and is to she I owe inspiration for the tale I will soon tell V. "Seravat my friend," said the azure spirit "have you called for me?" "Yes my muse, I ask thee to give me a final whisper to shape the tales you have spent so much time retelling to me." VI. She consented and blessed my being with the creativity I so needed to begin my writtings, A decade has passed since I first summoned her, oh that faithful day... But that's not a story we want to to be recounting today. And so it begins: VII. Somewhere far beyond, in the conspicious nothingness of the lands beyond creation, there lied chaos and naught corruption of order incarnated; But listen, do not misinterpt me we all descend from chaos and live from its decay VIII. There, the darken emptiness was filled by the collective sentience of a creature I cannot even begin to understand; For this genderless deity fathered most of old gods in tales told and retold by many prophets, old and new; IX. And it was from this Chaos that gave birth to the pristine god known as: Thaerdon the Sun God In his convulsed birth Thaerdon was given a great deal of powers from his patheonist spawning X. Gods, we are made from their image and as such they live forever and eventualy they die in a manner much similar to us mortals, their birth is no different: expeled fromm inside an egg or inside a mother's womb, birth is always a painful procedure XI. At first he was in a blank state just his distorted charcoal body with no mind to even understand the intricate essence of self, Ah, but this fledgeling god was fated for many things good, bad and atrocious and he learned very quickly XII. Thaerdon first came into conscious as he peacefully strolled the vast planes of the void when in a sudden moment, something, maybe a comet of cosmic debrees, colided with the apathic god, while no damage came from it the repercussions were dire XIII. In a flight or fight reponse he agressively tried to defend himself from the attacker but without mind or judgement he could not measure his own power and as such, in a display of godly miraculous powers the star named Nazus was made XIV. Seeing light for the first time, in a reality only made out of Chaos, triggered something in Thaerdon's mind at first small and frail it would eventually grow with time. Thaerdon's first emotion was fear, and his second was awe but his third emotion was, wonder XV. As he saw Nazus' corona flicker and the solar disk cooling planets formed in the warmth of Nazu's light and Thaerdon could not help but to wonder at the sight of what he had acidently created: «Na... Zus..." he thought, thus language was created XVI. Eons passed since Thaerdon's genesis, and he still was no more enlighted than an ordinary elan child In all that time spent he came up with names; thus he named all the planets orbiting around Nazus: XVII. The first he named Avelx; burned to ashes by the fires of Nazus blissed light The second and third he named them Lis and Noto; made from water and alcanim He named the forth Vinvidar; where snow and rain fell The fifth he named Augrepht; covered in a mist veil The sixth and seventh he called Arucsu abd Arucsis splitted in hald and ever stable And for the eight and final planet, he called it home: Ubinar, the Outskirk World Category:Atlas of Creation Category:Flash Fiction